Learn To Dance In The Rain
by AleainSarin6
Summary: Saya is a Sophomore college student, living an ordinary life as much she could when tragedy took those she loved, and yearning to find out about her biological family.Life as she knows it is about to change. Rating will go up for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Learn To Dance In The Rain

*Author's Note: I do not own Blood+, just an avid fan*

"_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain"-Unknown Author_

_Prologue_

Nineteen years. Nineteen years I have been waiting for answers. Nineteen years I have held a loathful attitude towards myself, because I do not know exactly what I am, where I come from, or who made me. There are two sides of being adopted. One was I happy to be placed with a loving family, who taught me right and wrong, consideration, affection, and the chance of an education. The other was not being able to fulfill personal wonderings, or questions that I have.

Here I today, a college student entering my second year in art (2-Demensional Studies a.k.a. painting, drawing, etc), and living at home with my brother Kai. I love my brother, because he has always been supportive, even when I chose art, because he wanted me to follow my passion. He was like dad, because that was something he would tell me as well. Through all the tragedies that Kai and I have gone through, we've become stronger.

The first one took place when it was my junior year in high school, when I was told that dad died in a car accident, I can remember that I was in the middle of taking an English test when my teacher received a call from the main office, and finally she had me follow her out in the hallway. When she told me I thought she was telling me some cruel joke, but then I realized that it was true when Kai showed up with tears in his eyes. My eyes began to well from there on, I fell to the ground and started punching it until my knuckles were bleeding, which took Kai all his might to stop me. That tragic day changed everything for Kai, Riku, and me at the time.

When we thought that losing dad would be the last tragedy, we were wrong. My little brother Riku was found shot dead in the hallway. On that horrifying day Kai was out working his shift at his job, and I at school still studying in the library for a major exam. That day our home was robbed, and the person who was rubbing us did not anticipate of someone being home, but when he found that he was not alone, he shot Riku. He was only coming out from taking a nap and a gunshot went off, which was aimed at his heart. Just a young boy shot for no reason! Kai and I will never witness his first girlfriend, graduation, college years, or even when he would get married. Damn that guy for killing my younger innocent brother!

With all that had taken place, I found my only refuge in my creations in art. Kai saw this as well, because he knew that when I was painting, drawing, etc, I am most calm. Art for me achieves what books can. It helps me to escape from what my mind suffers from for a short period of time. What I create I feel that I am actually there in body and soul. I know this can be hard to understand, but this is as close that I can describe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Today was another day full of classes and homework. 6 a.m. my alarm sets off on my night stand where a picture of my family is placed next to it, I keep as a reminder that I wake up for them every morning.

After turning off the alarm I head straight to the shower. About fifteen minutes later I get out of the shower, and begin to blow dry my hair, which take awhile due to my long black tresses. Next is the process of deciding what to wear for the day, which I try to narrow it down to two clothes changes, but today ended up being four. I ended up wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, white David Bowie t-shirt covered with a red ribbed sleeves sweater cardigan, black trot riding boots, and a steel color crochet beret for finishing touch to my outfit.

When I reached to kitchen Kai had already left for work, but he left me my favorite for breakfast, boiled eggs, and green tea. Shortly after finishing my meal, I wash the dishes, dry them, and put them away. I grab my car keys, take one last look in the mirror, and head to school.

**It was another beautiful morning in Okinawa. I kept my wind down, because I wanted to smell the salty air coming from the water. Pulling in my ipod, I set it on my cello playlist that had mostly my favorite band Apocalyptica, which was playing the song Quutamo, a beautiful track. Most find me strange that I listen to such music, but they do not appreciate beautiful sounds when they hear them. I myself play the cello, but not that well, which is why other than studio classes, I take music ones as well. This semester I am taking a cello class to help perfect my playing.** **As soon as I pulled into school to find a parking lot the song Pray starts to play, how appropriate because now I have to try to find a parking spot, which is one disadvantage of being a commuter in college. Ten minutes after searching for a parking spot, I grab my over the shoulder backpack, plug earphones to my ipod and listen to the rest of my cello playlist as I walk towards my oil painting class.** **Walking up the winding stairs in the art building, and into the spacious painting room fill with giant easels all around, no one is here but me at the moment. I set my backpack down, and walk to my locker to gather my 12x12 panel and my painting supplies. After picking an easel by the window, I set up for class, by placing the panel on my easel, taking out all my brushes, odorless turpentine, oil paints, apron, old wash cloth, and varnish. ** **Sitting down in front of my easel, I close my eyes just to enjoy the silence before my other classmates and instructor appear. A little time of tranquility before a hectic day is a good start, especially for a Monday. A few minutes later one by one people were entering as well as my instructor. ** "**Good morning class. You all know that today is the beginning of our alla prima series, so hopefully you have all you have your tools. If **_**you still need to build a 12x12 panel, I would advise that you head to the woodshop right now. **_**If not then start working, because you have only this class setting to finish your first piece in the series, so use your time wisely."** **When Mr. Tarr was finished talking a couple people headed to the woodshop. I pulled out my first picture of a landscape scene from my backyard, assembled the colors I would need, plugged in my ipod, and began painting. Throughout the class period Mr. Tarr walked around the class watching our development on our all prima paintings, and giving his two cents to us individually when he thought we needed it. ** "**Remember class, in all prima let this piece be a painting. Do not try to make it look like a realistic piece, but rather a laid back appeal. Let it have a painterly technique."** **Two hours and thirty minutes later class was over. Cleaning up and places my panel and tools back in my locker, I grabbed my backpack, and headed to the figure drawing room for my next class. I did enjoy this class, not because you drew naked people, but rather the beauty of the human form. In ** **Kai at first was reluctant for me to sign up for the class, but I told him that it was a required class so either way I was going to take it anyway. Now Kai just makes jokes about the class, because I told him that the male model would make passes at me while he was unclothed. On a personal note, if you're going to hit on me, be sure to be fully dressed, because making passes at me when naked is not attractive. ** **I stepped into the figure drawing room, and set my stand with everyone else. We did not have our female model today, so we had the male model, **_**great**_** I told myself sarcastically. **_** I wonder what lame pickup lines he will make today? **_** We started off with some five second warm-ups then we moved onto**__**five minute drawings, ten minute drawings, twenty minute drawings and then after break we began working on a thirty minute drawing. I was glad to start the last drawing, because the male model was developing more lame excuses to get my number or to "practice" more figure drawing in a private area. **_**Please, he is just trying to find a way to sleep with me. Gross.**_ **The male model was posed in my direction and kept staring at me. **_**Look the other way fool, because there is nothing to look at here**_**. I guess he knew that I felt uncomfortable when he made eye contact with me because he was smiling. **_**Bastard**_**, **_**I will be sure to draw you with a tiny manhood if you keep this up**_**. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at my amusing thought, and then he noticed this and looked in a different direction. **_**Good boy. **_ **After the thirty minute drawing figure drawing class was over, now I could enjoy the rest of my classes which intaled Art History, Biology, and finally Cello class. I wish I could skip my lecture classes and head headed straight for my cello class, but this was something I could not avoid because due to college requirements. **_**Dammit, this is just how universities get your money, by taking classes you do not need. I do no plan on using biology or art history anytime soon in my life, because I will mainly be focusing on a career in teaching drawing, painting, etc. **_**After my tangent in my head was done I headed off to my next classes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two** **Before attending my cello class I walked over to the coffee shop in the student union. I ordered a small chamomile tea to go, but as I waited with a long line of other people waiting on their drinks, I glanced at the corner of the coffee shop, where there were tables and chairs filled with people sitting in them, and noticed a character that really stood out among the rest. ** **It could have been the way he was dressed, his features, or his presence, which no one seemed to have noticed him like I did. He donned an all black dress suit, he looked like a business man of some sort. His hair was black that went slightly passed his broad shoulders, pale skin, and alluring blue eyes. Every movement that he made was graceful. A simple activity of reading the paper and drink either tea or coffee was entrancing enough. ** **I heard my name called for my drink that was ready, so I grabbed my drink and took a drink as I resumed glancing at the handsome man, which I ended up burning my tongue because I did not wait for my tea to cool down. All of a sudden the handsome stranger looked directly at me, I thought he was looking at something else that was close to me, but I realized it was me he was looking at. I blushed a like a red hot chili pepper, and headed straight to my class. How embarrassing, it was rude of me to stare intently on someone I do not even though, but still his handsome features were captivating. ** **I tried to brush off my thoughts about handsome coffee shop man, but as a typical female this was challenge for me. **_**I was so stupid to blush like that in front of him and flee like I invaded a King's personal space. Dammit, I probably appeared to act like a twelve year old girl. Hell I do not even know his name, or his age. How old is he? He could either be my age, but he seems much more mature if he was, or he could be a few more years older. I have no idea; all I know is that this man was impeccable! **_**Another tangent in my head before class, which is something I truly have to leave my thoughts before cello class, or else I will not be able to focus on my playing. **_**Handsome stranger, you are out of my head….for this class at least.**_ **Walking into class I noticed that everyone was sitting down without their instruments. **_**Maybe we have a visitor**_**. Instead of grabbing for my instrument like I always did, I found an empty seat next to one of my classmates as we waited for the instructor to inform us. ** "**Good afternoon class. Today will be a listening session than a playing one, because I have invited a guest to play for us. Since this is a beginning class for cello, take advantage in observing our guest while he plays." ** **Then the handsome stranger that my mind was wondering off to from the coffee shop walked in. I should have guessed by the way he was dressed, but who would have known, he could have had a job interview of some sort. "Class this Haji, he is our guest for today, so please give him your undivided attention." Like that was going to be a problem. All the females in my class had their mouth wide open. My main concern was that hopefully he did not spot me, because I was sitting behind someone in the back of the room.** **His playing was just as captivating as his appearance; it felt like he was the snake charmer and the class snakes he was charming with his cello playing. For all the ladies they seem to unconsciously sway to the music, and the men just sat in their seats in bewilderment. Haji was truly a sensational player. He had a passion for music like I did for art. His eyes were shut as he played, because his cello was his escape from the admiring glances from the ladies. I must say that his rendition of Gavottes I & II was absolutely beautiful. When Haji was finished playing everyone stood up and applauded him for his performance. ** "**Is there anyone in the class who would like Haji to show them some helpful techniques?" Everyone raised their hand in the classroom. "Well I will pick someone in the class for you Haji. Let me see….how about you Saya Otonashi?. **_**Great, now he might think that I am stalking him or something.**_** I grab my cello until I heard Haji talk, "Miss Otonashi, you do not need to get your cello, I can help you with mine." I felt frozen for a minute when I heard him speak, **_**even his voice sounds like an angel.**_** Trying to keep calm I walked over to where Haji was, and took his seat that he was previously sitting on. He handed me his cello, which was a magnificent instrument he had, and the bow. Sitting up straight in my perfect posture I began playing. All of a sudden I felt that no one else existed in the room, not even Haji, I too closed my eyes and only focused on the notes that were coming off the cello. This feeling was similar to when I creating art, for some reason my horrible skills were turning into second nature, as if I had always played like this. **_**This is amazing that I am the one producing the sound. **_**When I stopped everyone clapped for me, they all seemed amazed as I was. I do not know what brought this sudden talent, perhaps it was Haji's instrument, but it was astounding. ** "**Miss Otonashi, you play has though you have played for years like I have. It was a pleasure having you play my instrument. Accompanying you in a duet would be a delight," Haji says."Yes, I would agree that you and Saya should play in a duet sometime. Thank you for participating Saya." My instructor commented.** "**Thank you Haji for allowing me to play your beautiful. It sure is a fine instrument you have." Trying not to turn red pepper again, I walk back to my seat as quickly as I could. Checking the time as I sat down we had four minutes left of class. I gather my belongings in my backpack, and notice that Haji is staring at me again, but I try to ignore it. Class ends, and I head back to my car for the drive home.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three** **The drive home was quiet, no ipod playing, just my window rolled down, and my thoughts of day flashing back. **_**Today was an interesting day that I will keep to myself, I will not let Kai know about it.**_** I pull in the driveway, and see Kai's car parked. Most likely he will be sleeping from a long shift at work, so I go ahead and start working on some Biology and Art History homework. ** **About an hour goes by when I finish homework, and go gather the mail from the mailbox. Cable bill, water bill, electric bill, too many bills that my brother works for. At least I received a full tuition scholarship so that is one last thing my brother has to worry about. I look at the last piece of mail and see that it is addressed to me. Opening the envelop I see it is a letter and a plane ticket. **_** The hell is this?**_** Then I open to read the letter.** _**Miss Saya Otonashi**_ _**You should be around the rightful age of 19 right now, and have already been informed long ago that you were adopted by a loving and caring family. Your presence has been requested by Joel Goldschmidt, who resides in a mansion in France. I am to escort you there on your flight, which you should see a plane ticket. I will pick you up at 7 a.m. tomorrow. **_ _**Haji**_ _**P.S. Joel wants to inform on two things. One bring something formal, because there will be a ball held, and two, he will be happy to answer any questions that you have been waiting answers for.**_ **I stood there shocked, which I did not dare move a muscle. I was truly going to find out about my biological family. What was I going to tell Kai? Haji the hotness was going to accompany on my trip to France! What am I going to do about school? This was all overwhelming just by reading that one letter. A few minutes later Kai woke up from his nap, and saw me still shocked.** "**Saya are you alright? You look like you have almost faced death." I could not talk, all I could do was hand him the letter that I received. Kai read it and asked, "Do you really want to go to this Saya? If not then that is perfectly fine." "Yes I do want to go. I have been waiting nineteen years to find out Kai. My main concern right now is school. What should I do?" "Thankfully you do not have school on Fridays, so that gives you until Monday to find out, but keep me informed Saya." I give my brother a hug, "Thank you Kai for being supportive in this." "I know that dad and Riku would want you to find out. Right now I would suggest that you get your belongs around for your trip."** **I rushed upstairs to my bedroom, and began my packing. I packed a few skinny jeans, couple tops, some boots, flip-flops, pajamas, etc. Now I just needed to pack something appropriate for a ball. Looking in my closet, I found my senior prom dress, which was a long dark blood red color, **_**this will just have to do**_**, and gathered my black high heels that go with it. ** **After dinner I reset my alarm for 6 a.m., and tried to sleep, but with all the excitement that has occurred how could I fall asleep. I was going to find out about my family that I never knew, and Haji was going to pick me up tomorrow. For once in a very long time a smile was placed on my face as I laid there on my bed. I wish that dad and Riku were still alive so I could tell them, but I know that they are watching over me. "Good night dad and Riku. I miss and love you both dearly." Finally I was able to drift off to sleep.** **6 a.m. my alarm goes off, and I head towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. I get out of the shower and blow dry my hair not entirely, and get dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black, gray t-shirt, magenta zip-up hoodie, and my black trot riding boots. I my hair in a lose French braid, and walk downstairs with my luggage and carry-on bag. After I am done eating cereal for breakfast I go grab my sketch book and drawing pencils to place in my carry-on bag. Kai and I wait for about five minutes when we see a black Volvo pull in front of the house. ** **The car door opens up, and Haji walks out wearing a gray dress than a black one. His hair is pulled back in a pony tail with some stands hanging lose. I give Kai a hug before getting in the car, and say "I will call you as soon as I get there, and will be keeping you informed just as you asked. I love you Kai, so please be careful when I am gone." "I love you too Saya, be careful as well, and have fun. Think of this as a small vacation."** **Haji loads my luggage in the trunk of the car, and I glance at Kai one more time before stepping into the car. I can tell that Kai does not seem pleased, but he knows that it is time for me to find out. As soon as my door closes, the car drives away to the airport. ** **The drive was very quiet. Haji I can tell was a person of few words. I did not want to bother him, so I grabbed my ipod and listened to it, and watched out the window as we got close towards our destination. Before I knew it, we were at the airport boarding the plane. The tickets were first class, so we headed towards the front on the plane. I noticed many business people, rich women donning their fur coats, and here I was feeling out of place due to my attire. ** "**There is no need to feel out of place Saya, no one is really paying attention."** "**You seemed to have read my mind Haji, but thank you for your reassurance."** **I pulled my sketch book and drawing pencils out of my carry-on bag, and began sketching Haji. He would have made the perfect model for figure drawing class, because he can hold still for very long periods of time. In less than ten minutes my sketch was finished, and Haji glanced at it.** "**You're very talented Saya."** "**Thank you Haji. I hope you did not mind me sketching you, I needed something to do as we were waiting."** "**That is fine with me. Besides I have been graced once again in your talent."** "**Thank you again Haji."** "**What are you majoring Saya?"** "**Right now I am a 2-demsional art major. No minor yet."** "**I see, and what do you want to do once you are done with school?"** "**I would like to teach. No particular age, but teaching is my passion. I know in a teaching field there is not much money for it, but I do not care. I am a person who is out trying to make millions, but a person who wants to help another child out. My little brother loved watching me paint, draw, or play my cello."** "**Where is your little brother now?"** "**Riku is dead, but I do not want to talk about it right now. Perhaps some other time I will inform on more information."** "**I understand."** **The rest of the plane ride was silent once again, and then the plane landed. We boarded off the plane, gathered our luggage at the luggage pick-up, and stepped into another black Volvo. We were heading towards the mansion where Joel Goldschmidt lived, the one who could answer my questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four** **We arrived at the mansion, which was an impressive size to be honest. Walking to the front door we were greeted" by a butler. "Haji I am glad to see you had a safe trip.""Indeed I have. It is good to see you ****Gérard****." Then the butler glances at me, "You must be Saya Otonashi. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." "Yes I am, and it is a pleasure meeting you ****Gérard****." "Joel instructed me to show Saya her room, and after she is finished unpacking to lead her to Joel's study. Please follow me Saya, and Haji I will inform you when dinner is ready."** **Gérard carries my luggage while I had my carry-on bag on my shoulder. The mansion inside looked like a luxe hotel. The walls where filled with many family portraits, originals from famous artists, fresh flowers placed in vases everywhere, giant mirrors, I felt like a little child again afraid to touch anything that I could break. I was lead upstairs to a giant bedroom door. "Saya, I hope that you find your room to your liking, Joel had several things handpicked that he thought you would like. Also, if you need anything one of the servants would be more than happy to help you." "Thank you Gérard ." "You have been quite the talk of the mansion Saya. Welcome home." Gérard sets my luggage on the floor and leaves.** _**Welcome home Saya? I hope this is a place that I can call home, but first I will unpack and scope out the room. **_**Before unloading my things I look around. There is a giant king size bed with Victorian comforters, a huge walk-in closet that was surprising had some outfits in it, mostly formal dresses, **_**at least I do not have to wear my senior prom dress**_**. There were empty drawers so I filled them up with my things. Looking around even more, there was a beautiful white vanity, more Victorian furniture such as a couch, love seat, huge flat plasma screen tv hanging on the wall. My bedroom was more like a Victorian penthouse. ** **I unraveled my loose French braid, and walked downstairs to Joel's study. Well since I had no idea where I was going, I asked one of the servants to help lead me. Finally my destination was reached. A gentleman was sitting at his giant cherrywood desk. ** "**Saya, finally we meet. Please have a seat." I walk over and settle myself on one of the chairs in front of the desk. ** "**As you know, I have a couple questions, which do not have to be answered now, but please keep that in mind."** "**I will do my best in answering all of them Saya." ** "**Thank you Joel." ** "**What would you like for me to answer first?"** "**Who am I exactly?"** "**Your birthname is indeed Saya, but Otonashi is your adoptive name. Goldschmidt is your biological name."** "**How am I related to you Joel?"** "**You were my Aunt Marion's daughter. Your father died awhile ago due to health issues. So in relation that makes you my cousin."** "**Who do I look like the most?"** "**You look much like your mother Marion, Saya. The same facial features and body frame. I have photographs that I can show you.** "**Why was I adopted out?"** "**Saya, it was your mother's choice, and why she did it I cannot say. That question is one that has had all of us wondering. None of us wanted to adopt you out, because you had a home that could not wait for your arrival from the hospital."**_** They wanted to keep me.**_ "**One question that has bothered me when I first received Haji's letter is: why now? Why do you call on me now when you knew where I was?"** "**Saya we did not know where you were adopted to what family until about a year ago. We searched for years searching for you. When we did, we found that you were just starting college, and thought we should wait a year."**_** A year was one more year of waiting.**_ **I tried to hold my tears, but he could tell that my eyes were beginning to well.** "**Saya, I know this is a lot of information to take in, but there is other news that you must know about. You are soon to be engaged."** "**ENGAGED! TO WHO?!"** "**It was an arrangement that was settled when you were born Saya, and in this family we honor such arrangements. You are soon to be engaged to Haji."** "**HAJI IS TO WHO I AM TO MARRY?!"** _**First I finally meet my biological family, and now I am to be engaged? What the hell is going on!**__**I cannot marry Haji, I barely even know him. All I know is that I love his handsome features, cello playing, his voice….get ahold of yourself Saya, you are only infatuated with him, you do not even know if there is any mutual affection.**_ "**Saya, Haji is a very polite, caring, and generous man. I am sure he will make you happy as your husband. Get to know him as you live here."** "**What am I suppose to do about my schooling? I still have to go to school to get my degree."** "**I have already taken care of that. I informed your school, and you are transferred out of there."** _**Transferred out of Okinawa? I love Okinawa. **_**"Where have I been transferred to?"** "**Saya you will be studying here with some of the best instructors available"** "**What am I to tell brother Kai?"** "**I have already talked to him as well before you left your home in Okinawa. He knows that you will be staying here, and that you can visit him when you want. Your brother Kai fully supports this lifestyle for you."** **Life had turned upside down within hours. I find out what I wanted to know, and found some unexpected things as well. To be married at 19, and I guess children are expected to come shortly afterwards. I stop trying to hold my tears, and just let them fall. Joel walked over to me, handed me a handerchief, and hugged me. ** "**Saya this is overwhelming leaving what you know best, but do know that there are people here who love you, and would not want to see you cry like this."** "**Thank you Joel for understanding. One more thing Joel. When am I to marry Haji?"** "**A few days after your twentieth birthday, so you have about four months, which means your planning is to start very shortly. I will be sure to get the best wedding planner around to assist you Saya."** **Joel loosens his hug on me and wipes a teardrop from my face. "Saya you look much prettier when you smile. I nod in return. "Diner will be at six o'clock, I will see until then dear cousin."** **I exit his study, and walk back to my bedroom. I really needed to talk to Kai, but that will have to wait. I had two hours before dinner, so I decided to go take a bath. I grabbed my oversized light pink bathrobe with me and walk in the bathroom. Once again I was astonished by the bathroom, **_**how did I forget to look in here?**_** It was an enormous bathroom with a huge bathtub, separate shower surrounded by glass walls, one big sink, and a giant mirror. ** **While the water is running I pour some jasmine scented bath beads, disrobe, and lay in the tub. At least I found some time to spare to relax a bit. My mind was still spinning from the news that I have received. The game plan for what I have set was this; **_**learn to dance in the rain Saya. You may get wet, but that is something you are going to get through.**_** This was based on a saying my brother would tell every since I was little. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain." This was the saying that I was going to have to truly take to heart, especially in my current situation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five** **Dinner tonight felt awkward, because I was not dinning with my beloved brother Kai, but with my biological family, Joel and Haji. When I was still sitting on the plane I was day dreaming that I would see aunts, uncles, tons of cousins, and my mother and father. Even though Joel was my cousin who summoned me, I was still grateful that I had the opportunity to finally meet him, and now live under the at the same roof.** **For my mother at least I know that I look a lot like her, but to what measure I am still curious. As for my father, I hope to one day be able to find out what I can, and I am sure he loved my mother very much. The one question that still holds a mystery was why I was given up for adoption. I wonder what my life would have been like if I was never given up, and raised in this environment. What I know that would disturb me greatly would be never knowing Kai, Riku, or dad, even though two of them I lost due to tragedies, but I hold them in my memory. ** **Today was an exceptionally long day filled with surprises, and I wonder what tomorrow may bring. I change into my pajamas, and get under the covers on my king-size bed. Before falling asleep I hold one final thought. **_**Riku and Kai I wish you were here joining me on this wild adventure. Dad I am going to learn to dance in the rain, and have my arms open for what may come my way. Please take good care of Kai while I am gone dad and Riku. Goodnight all of you. I love and miss you very much.**_** My eyes finally shut, and wait to embrace another day in my new home.** **Eight a.m. I am woken up by a servant placing a tray of breakfast in front of me. "Morning Miss Otonashi, or I should Miss Goldschmit." "Morning to you as well, and please call me Saya." "Alright, goodmorning Saya. Here is your breakfast, boiled eggs,and green tea. Eat up, because you are going to need your energy." "Thank you for the breakfast…….what is your name?" "You can call me Mira miss." Then Mira left my room. **_**How did they know what I liked? Perhaps Kai told Joel what I liked.**_ **After breakfast I took a relaxing hot shower,**_** a good way to start the day**_**, I thought. Stepping out my shower, wrapping myself in my bathrobe, and began blow-drying my hair. **_**This is really a tedious process, I really should get my hair cut sometime.**_** Once my hair was fully dry I walked into my walk-in closet to find my outfit for the day. To my surprise I found that there were more clothes than the dresses I found yesterday. There were brands such as Dolce & Gabbana, Vera Wang, Dior, Calvin Klein, etc. **_**Of course now that I am a Goldschmidt I would have to look the part.**_** Today I changed into one outfit, which was a world record for me, I settled on a black silk top that had long folded decorative layers on the bodice and puffed short sleeves, tucked in a black pencil skirt, and red flats with a red bow trimed in pink. I thought that something in my outfit needed some form of color, and for my hair I took a small amount on each side in a studded beret in the back while the rest laid down (think of Saya's original hairstyle when she was raised at the zoo). ** **When I was fully dressed, I made my way downstairs, only to hear some familiar music being played. A cello playing Gavottes I & II to be exact. I followed the music, which lead me to an empty and dark hall with only one single spot light lit on a tall figure. Haji was playing that beautiful music again with the same concentration, his eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb I walked in quietly was leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes as well so I could listen to the music much better. Before I knew it, I heard a soft voice speak,** "**Saya……you do not have to worry about disturbing my playing. I was playing for you, and I am grateful that you were able to hear me."** **Finally opening my eyes, I make my way towards him and reply, "Thank you Haji. I enjoyed listening as you played your beautiful music."** "**Would you like to play Saya?"** "**Oh no, Haji. I play horribly, and I do not want to ruin your fine instrument."** "**Saya this instrument is a gift to you from me. After the way you played in your class I was amazed, and I could tell that you truly loved the cello, so I went off and had one custom made for you. I was playing it so I could warm it up for you."** "**Haji, you did not have to do that, but thank you very much for this gift, it is a real beauty."** "**Now Saya, would you like to play your instrument?"** "**Yes I do," and gently handed me my new cello. I took his seat, positioned myself in perfect posture, and let my bow make contact with the strings. I was playing Ruska by Apocalyptica, which I thought was perfect for this shared moment. Closing my eyes like I did before, I ignored that Haji was still standing there listening, it was just me and my cello who existed. As I continued to let myself go, my strokes produced a more powerful sound. After my song has reached the climax I ended with a decrescendo, and Haji clapped vigorously when I was finished.** "**Say you play exceptionally well"** "**Suddenly it appears to be that way. Strange, I have come in contact with a cello like this twice, and still produce the same amount of skill."** "**Perhaps this particular instrument was made for you, as if it has always been apart you."** "**You are probably right Haji. Thank you once again for the cello."** "**Saya, could you accompany me in a stroll in the garden? I am sure that some fresh air and sunlight will be enjoyable." ** "**I would love that Haji," he places the cello in the case, allows me to grab on to his arm, and we walk to the unending rose garden. ** **Walking under the Gothic archway leading into the garden, we are greeted with a sculpture of Aphrodite herself, which was sculpted in the design of Sandro Botticelli's famous Birth of Venus painting, and surrounding her were divine red roses in full bloom. **_**How appropriate since she is the Goddess of Love. Maybe she is trying to tell me something. **_**During our walk in the rose garden my arm was still holding on to his, and there was no word spoken from either of us. Every once in a while I would glance at him, the expression on his face was difficult to read, but he just kept his focus straight forward instead of looking at the millions of roses that surrounded us. Again I could not help staring at him. His features, walk, soft movements were pleasant. It did not seem that there was a rough bone in his tall, lanky body. **_**I am sure that he can be rough if he needed to. I wonder what he is thinking.**_** Then I heard Haji talk when I was in the middle of my thoughts.** "**Beautiful, are they not?"** "**Indeed, they are very beautiful," and then there was a small pause before another word was spoken.** "**I remember when I first saw you Saya," **_**I hope he does not mean the coffee shop….**_ "**My eyes were entranced by you when I first saw you in that coffee shop. Even though there was all that rustle and bustle with impatient people waiting for their drinks, you stood out the most, because there was this calm aurora coming from you. When I found out when you were staring at me, and the deep shade of red you turned only made me more fascinated."** "**About staring at you so rudely in the coffee shop, I apologize, because I was a perfect stranger to you. I was embarrassed to see you once more in my cello class, because I thought I would appear to be an unpleasant person."** "**Saya there is no need to apologize for that. I am quite use to that, and what was more ironically was I found that you were the Saya Goldschmidt Joel was looking for."** "**Did you know that it was me you we betrothed to?"** "**I knew when I saw you in the coffee shop Saya."** "**Haji, when I first came here my world was turned upside down. I finally received the chance to meet my biological family, finding some answers, and also finding out that I was intended for you. I have nothing to dislike about you Haji, but since we are going to be getting married, I want to take this slow. At least get to know each other before that day."** "**I understand Saya, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy."** "**You have no idea what that means to me Haji. Thank you for being so understanding."** "**I am grateful that you can recognize my patience and efforts Saya."Once he ended his sentenced I gave him a gentle hug, which he responded slowly by wrapping his arms around me. I wanted to stay in this position for as long as I could. Just holding each other like this. **_**The world can come tumbling down on us, and yet I would have no fear as long as I was holding him.**_** After a few minutes we ended our embrace. ** "**Saya, we should be returning back at the mansion, but I will meet with you again after lunch."** "**Alright Haji, after lunch it is."**

The walk to the mansion was quiet, but I was not bothered, it was what I was going back to was my worry. We get back to the mansion, Haji gently lets go of my arm, and heads upstairs. I on the other hand was greeted by a very bubbly wedding planner. _Shit, this is going to be a long and exhausting day ahead of me._ I did not let my discomfort show when I was introduced by the wedding planner, because I knew that this was something I could not do alone. With ease I embraced what was going to come.


End file.
